Tus labios
by FlorLee329
Summary: Tomó el mentón de la muchacha, haciendo que un leve sonrojo surcara sus mejillas. La acercó un poco a él obligándola a verlo a los ojos, encontrando, ambos, sus orbes verdes./ Drabble/ Dino s Dedicated/


¡Hola!

Después de mucho, regreso con una historia corta. Ésta fue transcrita por mi más confiable secretaria (luego de mi amore Boke~, claro), mi amiga Katia (Kanata-chan). Este es un bonus de la serie _**Dino´s Dedicated**_, para recompensar la tardanza que he tenido para terminar de escribir su próxima historia oficial.

Espero que les guste, ya que es una especie de continuación de la historia de _**Tu Sonrisa**_, gracias, de antemano, por leer la historia.

**Declaración:** Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así tendrían miles de universos alternos, y en uno de ellos Buttercup sería una colegiala común de 16 años y Butch le llevaría dos años, teniendo 18), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC, drabble, diferencia de edades, amor colegial, especial del Día Blanco (algo atrasado).

**FanFic dedicado a:** Dinora-chan (¡Te quiero mi pequeña gran amiga!)

* * *

><p><strong>Tus labios<strong>

Los rayos del sol matutino iluminaban su rostro, calentándolo un poco, para lograr su cometido: Despertarlo. Abrió, perezoso, sus ojos verdes, con una pequeña franja oscura por debajo, indicando, indudablemente, que no había dormido durante toda la noche, solo por cumplir su cometido: Conseguir esos labios, sus labios.

Se levantó, moviendo sus cabellos azabaches, desordenados, para buscar su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, y ver la hora reflejada en la brillante pantalla: 7:31 AM. No reaccionó, sino hasta haber repetido mentalmente la hora unas 5 veces.

Salió disparado a su habitación, dejando la cocina, donde había estado trabajando toda la noche, desordenada y sucia, llevándose solo consigo su teléfono celular y el discreto paquete envuelto en blanco con un gran y brillante moño verde, del que colgaba una pequeña tarjeta de remitente y destinatario vacio.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, para salir del mismo modo de su casa, e intentar llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Subió al auto que habían preparado, y ordenó que condujeran rápidamente. El silencio fue bastante estresante, mientras en su mano sostenía el paquete. Se percató de la falta de nombres en la tarjeta, por lo que sacó torpemente de su maletín un bolígrafo, con el que escribió lo mejor que pudo su nombre y el de ella: Buttercup.

El tráfico se volvió lento, mientras su chofer explicaba la posibilidad de un accidente automovilístico. Se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con la larga fila de autos que intentaban pasar por la apretada calle. Se bajó del automóvil, importándole poco las advertencias del hombre a sus espaldas, para comenzar a correr rumbo a la prestigiada preparatoria, donde estudiaba en un grado superior al de ella.

La vio, luego de unos segundos de trote, a lo lejos, aglomerando a los estudiantes en su entrada. Aceleró el paso. Tal vez si se daba prisa podría llegar a tiempo para ver a la joven y entrar a su primera clase, sino habría perdido.

_ ¡Butch-sempai!_ exclamó su bella voz a sus espaldas, por lo que detuvo de inmediato su trote y se giró, para ver esos ojos de brillante jade y ese cabello de sedoso negro sostenidos en una media coleta de lado por un moño verde. Se sintió nervioso de pronto, escondiendo por impulso el pequeño paquete de galletas caseras a sus espaldas, esperando a la joven, con una sonrisa, como ella.

_Hola, Butter._ saludó cuando la tuvo delante, viéndola. Ella lo miró con preocupación, percatándose de su rostro cansado.

_ ¿Pasa algo, sempai? ¿Te desvelaste?_ preguntó aún viéndolo con preocupación. El joven soltó un largo suspiro, relajado sus hombros y semblante, con una tenue sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Tomó el mentón de la muchacha, haciendo que un leve sonrojo surcara sus mejillas. La acercó un poco a él obligándola a verlo a los ojos, encontrando, ambos, sus orbes verdes.

_ No pasa nada, Butter. Toma._ le tendió el pequeño presente, sonriendo al ver sorpresa de la joven._ Feliz Día Blanco._ se apoderó, luego, de sus labios, tomándola desprevenida. Solo los besó por un corto segundo, para caminar sin preocupación alguna a la institución.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí esta el final…. ¿Merece review?<p>

Espero que si ._.

Si les gusto, presionen el botón de aquí abajo, onegai!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
